


Pink Noise

by Nana56789



Category: DYS48, 戎艺
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:26:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23426959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nana56789/pseuds/Nana56789
Summary: 现实向OOC请记住这只是OOC都是我编的！！！都是我编的！！！都是我编的！！！不要上升！！！不要上升！！！不要上升！！！说相声的嘴不能信，Nana的文不能信❌❌❌只有官配，关于小梅回归❌❌❌请自行避雷绕行------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Pink Noise是我们在电话中会听到的一种噪音。我曾经说过梅九亮是我心中的意难平但是我看到了四方诗把艺哥拉到自己胸前的小马老师，看到了一次次跳脱出角色为艺哥领掌的小马老师，所以我坚定的吃定了戎艺但是前任现任见面肯定尴尬了啦～另一个，小梅微博改名字艺哥没改，我也挺捉急的我简直就是宋昊然的老妈子，天天愁我家秃顶的闺女小酒窝的爱情夏初，长春返场艺哥说的那些话让我委屈的感觉还没有消散，我就怕小梅放下了艺哥还放不下未来会怎么样我不知晓，我现在就爱我的戎艺，我的七队，剩下的开箱后会知道的，就别瞎猜了总之，小梅，欢迎回家！！！！
Kudos: 1





	Pink Noise

梅九亮回来的传闻宋昊然是在网上看到的

张九泰刘筱亭跟着岳云鹏去广州跨年，在那张二浪合体的照片发出来之前，刘筱亭给宋昊然发了一条微信

“小梅要回来了”

信息发来的时候宋昊然正在后台，今天这个跨年夜七队三宝，他是底角儿，需要准备返场节目，他会的不少但是总不是那么精湛，倒是高家门这幅快板打得绝了，返场自然要唱鼠来宝

马霄戎和他在老五队时的老伙伴孙九香出去抽烟了，不在后台里

他给刘筱亭回复了一个👌表示他知道了

这个一年前他苦苦等待的消息不知为何在一年之后竟不会激记起任何涟漪了，裹上他喜爱的迷彩色羽绒服，他要出去买瓶饮料，还有马霄戎爱喝的美式咖啡

其实马霄戎不爱喝美式，只是正在减肥的他现在只能喝美式了

晚场的时候，宋昊然又一次瞟了一眼为他领掌的马霄戎，马霄戎减肥瘦了不少，身上的大褂已经不那么合身了，他俩还没有一个颜色的大褂，他想或许趁着封箱可以去做一身两个人一样的大褂，就是封箱还得加班的琪琪怕是要骂街了

秦霄贤生日聚餐是早就定好了的，自然是要去的，秦霄贤5日悄悄地溜进了后台没惊动粉丝，将聚餐地点和时间交代好还玩了一会儿才走的

张九泰掩饰不住的兴奋，宋昊然知道为什么，他接水的时候看到了秦霄贤随手放在桌子上的手机亮了，那个傻孩子消息内容都是直接展示的，昵称「梅」的人说“我会早点到的”

节目还是演的中规中矩，今天晚场多是本想看秦霄贤的观众，好在也都是常来的客人，该捧得都会捧，好笑的也都笑

宋昊然换了衣服准备往外走的时候被张九泰拦了下来

他这个老同学他是太熟悉了，七窍玲珑心+少年心性+北京小爷儿说的就是他，午场时的兴奋依然消失，张九泰脸上满是纠结，但已经担着七队代理队长职务的张九泰明白有些话必须得说

“我想，还是要提前跟你说一声比较好的。”张九泰轻咳了一下，那是他紧张时的表现“小梅要回来了，今天聚餐他也在”

宋昊然看了眼坐在沙发上的刘筱亭，那个小黑兔子明显注意力不在手机上，那几乎要看得到的兔子耳朵都要拧到这边了

心思细腻的刘筱亭在得知梅九亮回归的消息第一个想到的就是通知宋昊然，他知道自己家那个大白团子傻呵呵的计划着和小梅给大家一个惊喜，可能会忽略对于一些人来说这可能会是惊吓的事儿

好在张九泰的七窍玲珑心不是假的，最起码他想着提前说了

宋昊然是很平静的，还是那个带可爱酒窝的笑容“是吗？真好”

与宋昊然的平静不同，马霄戎拿包的手停顿了一下

宋昊然和马霄戎是跟渠淏一起走的，他和马霄戎本就不是经常交流的人，但是马霄戎跟渠淏的没话找话着实是太过于明显了，但他选择不点破，现在时机不对时间也不够

打开包厢时，梅九亮就坐在秦霄贤的身边，显然对于不少人来说这是个惊喜，不熟悉梅九亮的新队员也为突然出现的师哥感到开心

这一次没有隔着什么电波的噪音，宋昊然清清楚楚的听到了梅九亮的声音

宋昊然是个不爱强求的人，梅九亮离开的日子里他很少主动联系对方，那漫长的一年他选择默默地等待，但7月10日那一天，宋昊然还是没忍住打了电话

借着消愁的酒，他问他是不是因为自己不够好才离开的，他问他是不是因为他喜欢他的心思被发现才走的，他问他是不是他不要他了

然而电话的那头只有嗡嗡的电流声和几乎听不见的呼吸声

如果不是最后那句“对不起”宋昊然甚至以为对方已经睡着了

然后就是今年，为师父助演的宋昊然去别家班子探望多年不见的传习社老同学，艺名“大宝”的朗乾坤几乎是郭德纲起的最不走心的名字了

有时候缘分这个东西就很恶心，走进别人家后台的时候大宝正在和梅九亮视频聊天

早早离了德云社的大宝并不太了解宋昊然与梅九亮的那些故事，他也只是依稀听说了梅九亮请假离开并不知道宋昊然一年苦苦的等待，被自家搭档叫开的时候竟让两个人随便聊聊

随便聊些什么

宋昊然甚至没有坐下，远远的站着的他在梅九亮的屏幕里大概只是一个模糊不清的影子

“不好意思啊，那天打扰你休息了”开了口宋昊然才察觉到了自己声音的颤抖，他有多久没有这般紧张了？好像习惯了舞台，为队长师父助演后就没什么会让他太紧张了

第一次助演是和马霄戎去的，他俩那个时候刚搭档没多久，甚至马霄戎那时候还没有开始追他，队长相信他的能力也想锻炼他就带着他们去商演了

他记得那天下了台，他差点腿软跪在最后一节台阶上，身后的马霄戎稳稳地接住了他

紧张的满头大汗的马霄戎扶稳了他连眼镜都没来得及带，却温柔的对他说“艺哥你真棒”

那时起，宋昊然紧张了总是习惯性的去找马霄戎，就像刘筱亭找张九泰、秦霄贤找孙九香一样

想起了那只流氓兔，宋昊然突然不紧张了，心脏闷闷的感觉也随之一扫而空

“没事，毕竟那天是咱们俩的合作纪念日”梅九亮说的小心翼翼，他看不清宋昊然的脸，不知道该怎么说

有了勇气的宋昊然轻松了很多，他现在想和老友大宝聊上几句，问问这里的美食，然后带着马霄戎去吃，但是那个人减肥怕是只能看自己吃了“没想到你还记得”

“我记得，2013年7月10号咱们第一次合作，2013年9月3号给了字以后的第一次登台”电波让梅九亮的声音有些失真，又或许是一年多的岁月后，宋昊然已经不记得他的声音了

“那你知道2月20号是什么日子嘛？”这句话几乎是脱口而出，因为宋昊然满脑子都是一会儿该如何把饭吃的特别香气气那个减肥的流氓兔

梅九亮连思考的时间都没有，大宝就回来了，他们的对话没进行下去

“好久不见”梅九亮清脆的声音划过空气冲击着耳膜，果然与电波里不太一样

传习社的孩子在这个时候又抱团了，两年的同吃同住培养出来的感情毕竟是亲密的

刘筱亭坐在秦霄贤身边的时候必然那个占有欲超标的张九泰要跟着的，宋昊然自然的坐在了张九泰的边上，他回头去找马霄戎，去发现马霄戎把渠淏按在了他俩之间的座位上

宋昊然淡淡的笑了笑，那个人在别扭什么他又怎么会不知道

一顿饭马霄戎吃的竟然不和宋昊然有一点眼神的交汇，宋昊然有点气又想笑，不经意间竟送了一块葱到自己嘴里

和马霄戎在一起以后，几乎没有自己和一群皮孩子一般的队员们抢过火锅的宋昊然早就习惯了送进嘴里都是那个减肥不吃饭专心为自己夹菜的男人挑的自己喜欢的食物的小酒窝今天着实有点不能自理了

急慌慌的吐掉了嘴里难吃的葱，再一抬头，那个人推着渠淏给他倒了一杯新的酸梅汤

不爱麻烦别人的宋昊然觉得有点对不起渠淏了，一个什么情况都不知道的新队员就被他俩这么夹在中间也挺别扭的吧

“咋掉头发还影响视力吗？”不做人的张九泰的吐槽把宋昊然的注意力拉回了自己的左手边

他看到梅九亮有些焦急的看着自己，不爱吃葱是传习社每个人都知道的他的喜好

“去你的吧”宋昊然恶狠狠的回了张九泰一句，他从渠淏手中接过那杯酸梅汤时看到马霄戎默默地把剩下的葱都夹到了自己的碗里

宋昊然低着头甜甜的笑了笑又挤出了可爱的小酒窝

大晚上的也不会吃太多，这场花金一般的聚餐竟然很快的结束了

大家都没喝酒，秦霄贤兴奋的要和梅九亮叙叙旧，张九泰促成了三浪的合体，刘筱亭则交给了老大哥孙九香送回家里，大头芳已经和郭霄汉打到车了，他俩家里有主子走的急，还带上了渠淏和小龙

秦霄贤半趴在孙九香身上去地库取车了，刘筱亭、张九泰、梅九亮、宋昊然、马霄戎就那么等着

马霄戎低着头操纵着打车软件，甚至距离宋昊然有三步之远，宋昊然不高兴的撅了撅嘴

安静的听着张九泰和梅九亮聊天的刘筱亭注意到了宋昊然，看着老同学一下一下悄悄瞟自己搭档却不分一点精力给他们的样子，他明白很多事情很多人，过去了的就是过去了的

刘筱亭撒娇要吃冰激凌，拉走了张九泰，还叫梅九亮好好在原地等着秦霄贤

宋昊然当然知道那个老同学小师侄的用心良苦，他能感受到梅九亮的无措与马霄戎低的更低的头

“小梅”宋昊然开口，他的声音并不颤抖，他只是在呼唤他的一个老同学老朋友“很高兴你回来了”

梅九亮看着宋昊然，这个男孩已经坚定勇敢不再慌张了“谢谢”

宋昊然察觉到马霄戎要迈开的脚，他笑着说“你还记得那天在大宝那里连视频，我问你2月20号是什么日子吗？”

马霄戎定住了，梅九亮不知道的这个日期，对他来说是铭记于心的日子

“记得，对不起，我不记得…”梅九亮满是歉意的说，他努力回忆两个人相识的十年相伴的4年多时光却想不到这个日期的含义

“师哥”回答梅九亮的不是宋昊然，是马霄戎客气又骄傲的声音“那天是我和小艺合作的日子”

马霄戎说着坚定的拉住了宋昊然的手

“哎呀！你别瞎闹！”宋昊然满脸笑意又气哄哄的踢了马霄戎一脚却没挣开被抓住的手“小梅你别听他瞎说，我是想说那是你销假该回来的日子，但是你没回来，我师父的意思是那时候回来就直接回七队，但是现在你只能重新从青年队练起了，加油啊！有什么需要帮忙的跟我们说，我给你透露我师父查作业的日期，哎呀！你别耍流氓了！”

最后一句宋昊然是冲着马霄戎吼的，马霄戎捉着他的手在手心瞎写写画画不让他专心说话

梅九亮看着两个人点了点头“好的，谢了艺哥”

“那什么，梅师哥”马霄戎被宋昊然踢又骂得却还是笑的跟个流氓兔似的“我打到车了，我们先回家了，麻烦您跟二哥他们也打个招呼”

“诶，好，好”梅九亮机械式的回答

马霄戎说的是“我们回家”，宋昊然被他拉着，嘴是撅着的却是满脸的笑意，那才是个少年该有的活泼模样

不用工作的日子，相声演员总是睡到日上三竿，哪怕前一夜满满疲惫的宋昊然也被明亮的太阳照射的热醒了

身边的床位已经空荡荡的了，房间里飘着淡淡的甜粥香，是宋昊然喜欢的腊八粥的味道

他习惯性的看了看手机，微博不多的关注人里，他看到梅九亮改了微博头像和名字

那个名字他俩用了很久很久，久到他甚至忘了他们俩的情侣名了

“小艺，醒了就出来吃饭”马霄戎在客厅呼唤宋昊然

被人放在心上的小孩一举一动都被关注着，床上变了形状的鼓包都能让他分辨出对方是不是已经醒来

宋昊然现在只想喝一口甜甜的腊八粥，减肥的马霄戎为了他的喜好特意煮的没有核的蜜枣在里面，自己那碗一定被他放了炼乳搅拌好了，椅子上还有他细心摆好的小靠枕，每次前一个晚上闹的太疯他都会为他准备好的

随手放下手机，他已经忘记了要改名字的事情了

少年时，他遇到了一个惊艳的人，虽然那个人最初是那般的不起眼，甚至吊车尾，但他察觉到他的好与他一起成长，分别或许是无奈或许是选择，如今对方不过是位老友，不再是放在心尖尖上最在乎的那个人的时候，一个名字的修改没有爱人亲手做的一碗粥重要


End file.
